1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wearable user devices and more particularly to an authentication system using a wearable user device.
2. Related Art
Wearable user devices such as, for example, Google Glass® available from Google, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., may include wearable computing devices that feature a head-mounted display device that is included on a frame, similar to an eyeglass frame, that the user wears on their head such that the display is viewable in front of at least one eye of the user. Users of such wearable user devices typically interact with the wearable user device to provide instructions by speaking those instructions aloud, and the wearable user device then uses voice recognition techniques to interpret those instructions so that they may be executed by a wearable user device. Instructions may also be provided to the wearable user device through a touchpad located on the frame that allows the user to “swipe” through a timeline-like interface provided on the display device. However, these user interface systems for providing instructions to the wearable user device suffer from a number of deficiencies, particularly when it comes to security. For example, the entering a password, passcode, or other authentication information using the wearable user device (e.g., to access functionality provided on the wearable user device) is subject to interception by a non-authorized user when spoken aloud, and is time-consuming and subject to error when entered through the touchpad.
Thus, there is a need for an improved authentication system using a wearable user device.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.